Le pire matin du monde
by Esiain
Summary: Emma, pour faire face à une déprime grandissante, a eu la bonne idée de s'enfermer dans son appartement en laissant croire à tout le monde qu'elle était partie à New York. La seule personne à ne pas être dupe n'est autre que sa voisine, Régina Mills.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tou-te-s ! Ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas écrit de ff, mais apparemment j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose !

Bien évidemment les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Emma, pour faire face à une déprime grandissante, a eu la bonne idée de s'enfermer dans son appartement en laissant croire à tout le monde qu'elle était partie à New York.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un matin sombre de janvier.

Dans la tête d'Emma Swan, le matin  
était relatif au moment du levé et non  
à une période précise de la journée.  
Autrement nous dirions :

.

 _C'était une fin d'après-midi sombre de janvier._

Mais cela faisait depuis le premier du mois que les après-midi étaient des matins pour Emma, et que le monde se résumait à sa chambre, si ce n'était à son lit.

Émergeant tranquillement, elle passa de la position couchée à semi-assise, rembourrant d'un geste mou les oreillers qui lui serviraient de dossier. La cage thoracique serrée, elle soupira en regardant autour d'elle, déjà découragée par la journée à venir. Rester au lit encore quelques heures ou quelques semaines lui semblaient être la meilleure chose à faire. Abandonnant d'office l'idée de nettoyer les bols et assiettes qui s'empilaient autour de son lit et sur sa table de chevet, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses coussins, se laissant envahir par un savant mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité.

.

Ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.  
Peut-être y arriverait-elle demain.

.

Totalement résignée, elle se rassura en se disant que ce n'était de toute façon pas à 16h30 qu'elle pourrait décemment se mettre à faire quelque chose. Il était déjà trop tard. En un signe qu'elle interpréta comme de l'approbation, son ventre, seul interlocuteur qu'elle avait depuis maintenant quinze jours, se mit à grogner.

« Oui, oui, ça vient… »

Dans ses bons jours elle s'émerveillait de ce que son corps pouvait se rappeler à elle par des bruits, douleurs, désirs et autre agissements sur lesquels Emma n'avait qu'un contrôle très limité. Ce corps si lourd, si fatigué, étendu là devant elle, sans qui elle finirait certainement par mourir de faim ou d'ennui.

« Alors… Qu'allons nous trouver dans le frigo de madame Mills aujourd'hui ? »

Afin de libérer une petite place dans son lit, elle poussa un tas de livres qui avait petit à petit glissé vers elle pendant son sommeil. Emma se concentra et ferma les yeux pour sonder magiquement les étagères de sa voisine.

« Un reste de lasagnes et du taboulé… Eh bien, on a été habitué à des jours plus fastes ! »

Son ventre grogna une seconde fois.

« Très bien, très bien, on prend le tout ! »

En un claquement de doigts suivi d'un nuage de fumée, son butin apparu à ses côtés. Emma n'était pas peu fière des progrès qu'elle avait fait en matière de magie. En deux petites semaines elle maitrisait parfaitement les sorts de projection mentale et d'apparition d'objets.

« Ha ! ça lui en boucherait un coin à madame le maire si elle voyait de quoi je suis capable maintenant ! Et sans ses gracieux cours ! » dit elle en enfournant joyeusement un premier morceau de lasagnes dans sa bouche.

Tout en mâchouillant un champignon elle ajouta « J'ai besoin de personne moi ».

Les quelques secondes où elle parvint réellement à s'en persuader la confortèrent dans son enfermement. Elle s'y accrocha aussi longtemps que possible, mais le contentement superficiel qui l'avait soulagée le temps du repas disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut fini. Son assiette vide rejoignit bien vite ses comparses au pied du lit, accompagnée du tupperware de taboulé.

Maintenant que l'évènement principal de sa journée était passé, la morosité de sa situation se rappelait à elle.

.

Que faire ?

Elle soupira encore.

.

Comment avait-elle pu être si vive autrefois et si vide aujourd'hui ? Elle se roula en boule et attendit.

.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...

.

Elle ne pensait sincèrement pas que ça lui arriverait un jour, de ne plus avoir de force, de ne plus vouloir quoi que ce soit.

Comment le monde pouvait soudainement être si dépourvu de sens ? Vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment ça lui était arrivé. D'un jour à l'autre tout lui était paru bien trop compliqué, bien trop effrayant, et l'idée de rester au lit l'avait réconfortée.

Emma s'était faite portée pâle et avait oublié d'emmener Henry à son cours de natation. N'ayant pas du tout envie de subir les reproches de la mère du gamin le lendemain, elle avait préféré rester au lit un second jour. Le troisième jour s'était passé de la même manière et le quatrième elle avait envoyé un message groupé à pratiquement tout Storybrooke, indiquant qu'elle partait deux semaines à New York. De cette manière, personne ne serait témoin de ce soudain laisser-aller. Se barricadant dans son propre appartement, elle s'était dit que ça passerait, qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos.

Elle savait qu'elle avait pris un retard phénoménal dans son travail, et que, d'une certaine manière, elle abandonnait Henry une seconde fois. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Être engluée dans ses draps à fixer le plafond était, à ce jour,le seul mode d'existence qu'Emma pouvait supporter.

Elle attrapa un livre au hasard pour tenter de se distraire de la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle l'ouvrit, lu deux phrases et le claqua d'un geste las.

Ça ne l'intéressait plus.

Elle pensa à regarder une énième série sur son ordinateur, ou à prendre une douche, mais rien ne la tentait vraiment. Et puis il faisait trop chaud sous cette couette ! Agacée elle repoussa ses draps, laissant apparaître le bas de pyjamas qu'elle portait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Emma remua la pointe de ses pieds et les regarda longuement. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir les motifs de son épiderme : elle avait la soudaine envie de les comparer à ceux de ses mains. Après quelques minutes elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses pieds étaient beaucoup trop éloignés de ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse y voir le moindre croisillon. Elle remonta son regard le long de ses jambes et s'attarda sur son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. Les bras posés à plat, le long de ses flancs, elle avait, à cet instant, la sensation d'avoir l'entièreté de son corps devant elle.

.

Et il lui semblait bien étranger.

.

Elle le remua un peu, regarda ses mains puis remonta son débardeur au dessus de son nombril. Emma l'entoura d'un cercle imaginaire, tracé du bout de son index. Ce petit creux, au milieu du ventre, était sien et elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche, le suça puis traça un nouveau cercle autour de son nombril. Il était rendu visible, brillant de salive et des derniers rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la lucarne. Lorsqu'Emma ferma ses yeux, le cercle continua d'exister, humide et frais au contact de l'air.

Ce corps ne lui était peut-être pas si étranger que ça. Une légère vague d'excitation vint déferler sur les pensées d'Emma au souvenir de l'intimité qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Elle s'étira, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire et elle allait prendre son temps.

Oh oui, elle avait tout le temps...

Son matelas lui paru bien plus confortable qu'à l'habitude et elle eut envie de se rouler dedans. Emma serra un coussin et y plongea son visage. Elle commença à onduler doucement, donnant des coups de bassin dans le vide, son cerveau anticipant à toute vitesse ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentait déjà l'humidité grandir entre ses cuisses.

Sa peau frémissait légèrement, tout à coup rendue très sensible. Emma regarda la chair de poule qui s'était formée sur son ventre et la caressa lentement en observant comment son corps réagissait. Elle passa ensuite une main sous son débardeur et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle sourit encore, savourant la chaleur qui irradiait de son torse. Elle attrapa un de ses seins à pleine main et c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit sa voisine s'introduire dans son imagination.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à l'en chasser... Elle était même heureuse de l'y accueillir.

.

Régina...

.

Mère de son fils, cuisinière hors pair, magicienne incroyable et fantasme ambulant.

Emma fit passer son autre main sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjamas et caressa doucement ses poils blonds. Régina... Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ce serait de faire l'amour avec elle. Emma frissonna à l'idée de tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec l'aide de la magie. Elle pourrait être en elle... Elle pourrait jouir en elle et la sentir se serrer autour d'elle. Elle pourrait avoir autant de mains qu'elle souhaitait. Elle pourrait être partout... Elle pourrait la remplir. Emma gémit et caressa son clitoris, presque douloureux tant il était gonflé. Elle pourrait avoir une langue immense et la pénétrer avec. Régina pourrait l'immobiliser dans les airs et la prendre, elle pourrait faire grandir son clitoris en elle...

Emma, fébrile, descendit son pantalon en bas de ses chevilles et écarta ses cuisses autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pourrait se dédoubler... Oh mon dieu.

Emma, le rouge aux joues se mit à faire glisser sa main énergiquement sur toute la longueur de sa vulve. Elle allait sans doute être plus rapide que prévu. Elle tenta de se calmer mais l'image de Régina s'empalant sur elle, le sexe ruisselant de désir la projeta à la limite du point de non retour. Elle la voulait tellement. Emma, pleurnichant pratiquement, se mit à scander son prénom de plus en plus rapidement.

« Régina, Régina, Régina, Régina, Régi... »

Elle ferma les yeux avec violence, et son corps s'arc-bouta. Elle venait, elle était proche, sa main vibrait sur son sexe. Emma respirait fort, elle sentit son orgasme monter en flèche mais il s'interrompit brutalement, remplacé par une décharge magique qui fit trembler les murs. Elle eu à peine le temps de se redresser, déboussolée, qu'un nuage de fumée apparut au milieu de sa chambre.

« OH PUTAIN » lâcha Emma.

C'était la pire journée du monde. La pire situation du monde. Elle plongea en avant et tenta de remonter son pantalon mais dans sa précipitation elle attrapa sa couette et la tira brutalement. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle roula hors de son matelas dans un cri étranglé et finit étalée sur les assiettes qui étaient posées par terre.

« Aïe... »

.

En fait, la pire situation du monde était celle-ci...

.

Faisant fi de la douleur qui lui déchirait le dos, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et parvint finalement à remettre son pantalon.

« Merde, merde, merde... »

Elle n'était pas prête à faire ça. Elle voulait se rouler en boule et disparaître. Le souffle court et le visage cramoisi, elle se força à redresser son cou puis sa tête en tensions saccadées. Cela lui pris plusieurs secondes d'oser lever les yeux.

Régina, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son apparition, se tenait au centre de la chambre, droite comme un i. Une expression de pure sidération peinte sur le visage.

« Fermez la bouche, vous allez gober des mouches » sembla être la chose la plus sensée qu'Emma puisse dire à ce moment. Elle claqua ses deux mains sur sa propre bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ça lui avait échappé...

« PARDON ? » s'écria Régina en sortant de son immobilisme, à présent aussi rouge que sa voisine.

« Euh, je voulais dire... Salut ? » tenta Emma dans un sourire coincé.

Régina serra ses mâchoires. La veine sur son front, celle qu'Emma aimait tant, battait furieusement.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » rugit-elle.

Emma baissa la tête, ferma les yeux avec force et espéra une nouvelle fois rétrécir jusqu'au point de disparaître. Après de longues secondes elle ouvrit un œil incertain et remua ses mains devant celui-ci comme pour vérifier si elle avait été exhaussée. À l'évidence, ses espérances avaient été vaines. Elle grommela « Journée de merde, magie de merde... »

« Miss Swan ! Je vous parle ! Et qu'essayez-vous de faire au juste ? »

Emma sursauta et se mit pratiquement au garde à vous. Rarement elle avait été si tendue.

Elle dit dans un murmure « J'essaye de disparaitre ».

« Plus fort Miss Swan ! Même la semoule au coin de votre bouche ne peut pas vous entendre ! »

Emma sursauta une seconde fois et se frotta frénétiquement le visage.

« J'ai dit, j'essaye de disparaître... »

« Apparemment vous êtes plutôt du genre à faire apparaître les gens sans leur consentement ! »

Emma se tripota les mains de gène, mais se rendant compte que son désir était encore collé à certains de ses doigts, elle les sépara vivement et tenta de les essuyer sur son pantalon.

« Je... J'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée... Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé »

Elle savait très bien comment c'était arrivé. Et au vu du sourcil levé de Régina, elle le savait aussi.

Un ange passa.

Emma, se dandinant, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, reprit la parole.

« Écoutez, c'est affreusement gênant, je, je vais quitter la ville, vous n'aurez plus jamais à me revoir, j'irai m'enfermer dans un sous-sol miteux, je trouverai un moyen de faire disparaître ma magie, je finirai alcoolique, sans amour, mangée par mes propres chats et vous vivrez tranquillement dans votre belle maison, dans vos belles robes, avec votre gentil petit garçon et le prénom d'Emma Swan et tout ce que vous avez pu voir aujourd'hui ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, qui se dissipera au fil des ans et finira par disparaître. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et réalisa qu'il lui était déjà arrivé d'envisager sincèrement ce genre de futur pour sa personne. Perplexe, elle se rendit compte à cet instant que sa déprime passagère était peut-être plus profonde que ce qu'elle ne s'autorisait à penser.

Régina, ignorant ses révélations intérieures, bouillonnait de rage.

« Eh bien oui ! Fuyez ! Abandonnez-nous ! MAIS QUEL GENRE DE MÈRE ÊTES-VOUS ? Le pauvre Henry qui attend impatiemment votre retour, qui ose espérer une misérable carte postale de New York, qui ne sait pas que son abrutie de mère s'est cloitrée dans la maison d'à côté au lieu de demander de l'aide ! Et que cette larve lui vole les repas, que son autre mère lui prépare, lorsqu'elle doit rester travailler tard le soir pour tenter de gérer cette ville de fous que le Shérif a soudainement déserté ! »

Les mains de la maire tremblaient de colère.

Emma écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Vous... Vous saviez que j'étais là ? »

« C'est tous ce que vous retenez ? » hurla Régina.

Emma, réellement terrorisée par l'aura de colère qui émanait de la brune, se mit à trembler à son tour.

« Oh mon dieu... J'ai affamé Henry ! ». Elle se recroquevilla et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « Mais qui m'a foutu un boulet pareil ? », puis éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de la blonde.

« Bien heureusement... non. C'est souvent pour cela que la majorité des familles sont composées de DEUX parents. Pas pour ces stupidités infâmes de « un papa, une maman, gnagnagna » mais pour que les parents puissent se relayer au cas où l'un d'entre eux, en l'occurence, d'entre elles, ne soit momentanément plus capable de prendre soin de leur enfant. C'est ce dont je me suis rendue compte lorsque vous-êtes entrée dans la vie d'Henry... Et dans la mienne. » finit-elle, presque à contre cœur.

Emma arrêta de se balancer et chuchota « Vous avez dit gnagnagna ».

« SWAN ! J'essaye d'être compréhensive et responsable pour deux et je fais mon maximum pour oublier dans quel bouge dégoutant je vous parle, alors ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin ! »

La blonde se redressa et dit « Je, oui, désolée, vous avez raison, je, c'est juste que pfff... Cette situation, et puis j'ai parlé à personne pendant deux semaines, alors euh, je déraille, désolée, je vous écoute, c'est juste que je sais plus trop comment me comporter socialement et puis surtout avec vous, après... Tout ça... Alors je n'ai pas affamé Henry ? » Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Régina soupira une énième fois, se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Si vous étiez moins bête vous sauriez que la magie laisse des traces... Lorsque Henry m'a dit qu'il s'était fait des pâtes au beurre mardi soir parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dans le frigo, vous imaginez bien ma surprise ! J'ai tout d'abord envisagé un coup de Leroy aidé par Rumple ou une ineptie de ce genre, mais lorsque j'ai scanné le-dit frigo je n'y ai trouvé que votre stupide magie blanche ! J'ai alors immédiatement ensorcelé l'objet pour que vous ne puissiez y prendre que ce qui vous y était destiné. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et après ce qui sembla être une intense réflexion, ouvrit la bouche en un grand O.

« Mais alors... Vous faisiez à manger pour moi ! »

Le regard de Régina se troubla presque, avant qu'elle ne lâche d'une voix lasse.

« Je n'allais pas laisser la mère de mon fils mourir de faim... »

Pour chasser sa gène la maire ajouta « Bien, je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous « discutons » alors que vous êtes dans cet... état. Je refuse de continuer cette conversation tant que vous n'aurez pas remis de l'ordre ici, changé vos vêtements et lavé vos cheveux... J'essaye très fort de ne pas vous juger alors je vais partir avant de commencer à le faire ! Reprenez-vous Miss Swan ! Je passerai vous revoir ce soir. »

« Attendez ne dites rien à... »

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Régina avait disparu en une fumée violette.

« ...Henry » finit-elle pour elle-même.

Ce soir... Elle avait dit ce soir. Ça signifiait qu'elle voulait bien continuer de la voir ? Mais c'était quelle heure « ce soir »? Emma récupéra son téléphone qui avait glissé du lit lors de sa chute. 18h30 ! C'était déjà le soir ! Avant qu'elle ne se mette à grommeler son téléphone vibra.

De Régina 18h31 :

 _20h30 Miss Swann_

Ok, elle avait deux heures. Elle fit un tour sur elle même pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa chambre était clairement sans dessus-dessous. Elle était impressionnée par le fait que Régina ait pu rester dans un endroit pareil aussi longtemps.

« Peut-être que finalement elle m'aime bien » se dit-elle à haute voix, pour se donner du courage. Puis elle repensa au fait qu'elle l'avait vu à moitié nue, dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une boule amère se forme au creux de son ventre et remonte lentement vers sa poitrine, en gelant tout sur son passage.

.

Pas de doute, c'était bien de la honte qu'elle ressentait.

.

« Ressaisis toi Emma ! »

Elle secoua la tête et commença à défaire les draps de son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut ! Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais comme je vais être débordée dans les jours à venir, je préfère le poster dès à présent plutôt que de le laisser trainer.

* * *

Assise sur le plancher de son salon, la tête entre les genoux, Emma attendait la venue de sa voisine dans un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. Se concentrant sur sa respiration elle tentait de ne pas penser au fiasco qu'avait été cette après-midi, et au rangement tout aussi catastrophique qui avait suivi la visite impromptue de Régina.

Elle essaya de se rappeler, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, les exercices de sophrologie par lesquels Snow juraient à longueur de journée. Exercices qui menaient souvent Emma à un plus grand énervement qu'au calme intérieur recherché. Cependant, la situation était telle, que la blonde était prête à tout essayer, même à mettre son scepticisme et sa mauvaise foi de côté.

Respirer. Par le ventre. Rien que cette idée la mettait en rogne. Elle avait maintes fois répéter à sa mère qu'elle respirait avec son nez, avec ses poumons, avec sa gorge tout au plus ! Mais respirer par le ventre relevait, pour Emma, de la même absurdité que de respirer par les pieds.

Il ne fallait pas s'énerver. Ne-pas-s'énerver. Ne pas repenser au mobilier complet de sa maison, qu'elle venait de faire disparaître dans un léger moment d'emportement. La magie pas bonne idée. Elle avait finit de le comprendre ce soir. Emma regarda son ventre qui se soulevait à peine. Elle le gonfla superficiellement et tenta de respirer en même temps. Comment diable Snow voulait qu'elle mette de l'air là dedans ? Elle se sentait bête de ne pas réussir à faire cette chose qui semblait si « élémentaire » à sa mère et ses stupides amies. Blablabla développement personnel blablabla paix intérieure blablabla confiance en soi blablabla change toi toi même blablabla une coach BLABLABLA. Voilà, elle était énervée. Encore. Mais au moins elle avait déplacé la raison de sa colère, c'était déjà ça ? Non ?

De légers coups contre la porte d'entrée la sortirent de ses pensées, sont sang ne faisant qu'un tour, l'anxiété prit le pas sur la colère. Son corps, plus faible, plus désordonné se déplia maladroitement. Le dangereux balancier qu'elle effectua en rapprochant sa tête du sol, trahit son changement d'état.

« J'arrive... » lança-t-elle sans entrain.

L'air neutre, que Régina arborait en entrant, fit rapidement place à de la surprise, puis à une hilarité mal contenue, lorsqu'elle fit face à la pièce cruellement vide dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

« Eh bien, vous avez une manière plutôt... radicale de faire le ménage Miss Swan » dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre pour éviter de rire. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement en voyant l'air dépité de la blonde. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« La magie, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé... Toujours cette foutue magie ! » répondit Emma en laissant son agacement refaire surface.

Régina, les joues légèrement crispées de s'empêcher de rire pendant de trop longues secondes, saisit cette perche pour se glisser dans un rôle que sa voisine lui connaissait bien.

« Langage Miss Swan ! »

Emma trouva cette exclamation étrangement réconfortante, comme rassurée par une vieille habitude, elle répondit du tac au tac _._ « Eh, c'est vous qui avez utilisé le mot « bordel » il y a quelques heures... c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Régina leva un de ses fameux sourcils, l'air de dire « Vraiment ? Vous voulez sincèrement parler des conditions dans lesquelles ce mot a été prononcé ? »

Les épaules d'Emma s'affaissèrent aussi vite qu'elles ne s'étaient gonflées et, sans aucun mot, elles déclarèrent forfait à la place de leur propriétaire.

La brune ne montra pas la légère déception qui s'emparait d'elle à l'idée d'avoir perdu son meilleur adversaire en matière de joute verbale. Une petite voix inquiète lui disait que le manque de répondant d'Emma était très signifiant quant à l'urgence de la situation.

« Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, mais peut-être serait-il judicieux que nous reprenions les cours de magie à l'avenir... En attendant, nous avons besoin d'un canapé, d'une table et d'un frigo pour entreposer ces bières. » S'exclama Régina en brandissant un pack d'IPA sous le nez de la blonde.

Cela suffit à redonner un peu de couleur à cette dernière qui esquissa un sourire.

« Régina Mills qui boit de la bière... On aura tout vu. »

La brune tiqua et approcha une bouteille de vin rouge si proche des yeux d'Emma que celle-ci loucha discrètement.

« J'apprends la patience et l'empathie, pas le mauvais goût Miss Swan. »

« Doooonc... commença Emma en plissant les yeux, vous avez acheté des bières pour moi ? Est-ce que vous partez si je dis que c'est mignon ? » ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux rieurs.

Un « oui » sans équivoque fusa, pour être l'unique et seule réponse que la blonde obtiendrait à ses pitreries.

« Très bien » dit-elle en prenant le pack des mains de Régina, « c'est vraiment odieux de votre part, et si l'on prend en compte que vous êtes allée chercher mes bières préférées, qui ne sont pas disponible à la vente à Storybrooke, je dirais que c'est tout bonnement haïssable. » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Régina allait lui servir une réplique bien sentie quand elle fut distraite par le _chpouik chpouik_ sonore qui rythmait les pas de la blonde. Ses chaussettes étaient imbibées d'eau. Ne pas rire était une tâche qui s'annonçait plus ardue à chaque minute écoulée en la compagnie d'Emma.

« Eh ! Vous le faites apparaître ce frigo ? J'ai pris la résolution de plus faire de magie moi ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la maire fit surgir le mobilier dont elles avaient besoin et y ajouta un tapis de son goût et quelques plantes. Elle haussa la voix pour se faire entendre du salon à la cuisine et demanda – avec une certaine malice qu'elle n'avouerait jamais : « Et donc, c'est la magie qui a trempé vos chaussettes ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, en quelque sorte, indirectement quoi ! »

Lorsqu'Emma fut revenue, la brune l'invita à s'assoir tout en lui réclamant « Vous me racontez ? »

L'intéressée, qui avait troqué ses chaussettes contre une bière, se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« De toute manière, perdue pour perdue ! » Elle prit une goulée de bière et commença son récit « Je voulais que la maison soit clean pour votre retour alors pour gagner du temps j'ai essayé de ranger avec l'aide de ma magie. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, tout a foiré... Alors que le linge, la vaisselle, l'aspirateur, les fenêtres, les poubelles devaient se gérer tout seul comme des grands, je me suis retrouvée avec des assiettes pétées, des fuites de partout, des sacs poubelles éventrés... Bref la merde quoi ! » Elle s'arrêta un instant et lança un regard furtif à sa voisine, persuadée que celle-ci allait la reprendre sur son langage, mais il n'en fut rien. Régina se contentait de regarder Emma, la bouche coincée en un rictus que la blonde n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. « Et donc, quand, avec l'énergie du désespoir, j'ai essayé de nettoyer ce double fatras, ce tohu-bohu... » Elle avait ralenti sur ce dernier mot, l'articulant exagérément. Elle jeta un deuxième coup d'oeil à la brune, mais son langage ironiquement soutenu ne lui attira pas plus de réaction que ses vulgarités. «... j'ai mis, non pas un, mais les deux pieds dans une flaque d'eau, et, sans mauvais jeu de mot, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, j'ai pété un câble, j'ai hurlé que je voulais que tout disparaisse... et pour une fois j'ai été exhaussée. »

Régina ne répondit rien, trop occupée à regagner un peu de contrôle sur sa lèvre supérieure qui tremblait ostensiblement. Emma pensait, en la regardant intriguée, qu'elle avait vraiment des réactions bizarres. Bien sûr, elle était toujours très belle, mais elle avait l'air crispé. Peut-être Emma sentait-elle mauvais ? Elle fut horrifiée à cette idée. Pourtant elle s'était douchée et avait enfilé sa seule chemise bien propre, celle en satin bleu et elle avait même mis du parfum ! Peut-être que Régina n'osait pas le lui dire, mais elle détestait son parfum... La blonde fut tentée de courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le cou d'eau afin de faire disparaître la senteur du délit. Non, mais Régina n'était pas comme ça... Si son odeur lui posait problème elle aurait déjà fait pleuvoir à l'intérieur du salon, juste pour rincer la blonde, non ? C'était autre chose. Emma inspecta le visage de sa voisine avec plus de précision et y découvrit que la commissure de ses lèvres était anormalement courbée vers le haut, et que ses joues tiraient de plus en plus vers le rose, si ce n'était vers le rouge.

Comprenant enfin, Emma lâcha amusée « Nan mais c'est bon, vous pouvez vous foutre de ma gueule hein ! Je le sais que je suis un boulet. »

S'en fut de trop pour Régina qui explosa de rire.

Son hilarité était telle qu'elle fut rapidement rejointe par Emma.

Toutes deux se tenaient le ventre, agitées par des secousses incontrôlables leurs mouvements rebondissant sur le moelleux du petit canapé. Elles riaient avec tout leur corps, avec toute leur voix. Des larmes se lièrent l'allégresse ambiante et ce n'est que lorsque que leurs joues commencèrent à se raidir que les deux femmes se sentirent capables de se calmer.

Emma se pencha en avant pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et pris appui, sans réellement y faire attention, sur la cuisse de sa voisine.

« Fiiiiiiiou ! Si j'avais un jour soupçonné... que des chaussettes pourraient avoir ce... potentiel comique... » dit la blonde, la voix entrecoupé du rire qui se retournait encore dans son ventre.

Elles repartirent dans un éclat.

Régina, la tête renversée en arrière et la main sur le cœur tenta de parler à son tour.

« Vous êtes... un concentré de poten...tiels comiques à vous toute seule... Miss Swan. »

Un éclat encore, une tentative encore.

C'était si bon cette chaleur qui irradiait au centre de son corps, qui lui léchait les côtes, lui libérait la gorge, lui gigotait le ventre... Une marée brulante dans laquelle son cœur se remettait à vibrer doucement.

« Je... suis pas sûre... de comment je... dois le prendre » lança Emma avec une fausse suspicion.

« Vous êtes drôle. »

« Ouais, malgré moi ! »

Elles repartirent dans un petit rire qu'elles sentaient moins exalté, plus tendre.

« Non, je vous trouve drôle. »

Emma, avec toute la nonchalance qu'elle pouvait mobiliser pour couvrir sa gène, lui répondit l'air de rien.

« Eh bien... C'est bon à savoir ! Si Régina Mills me trouve drôle c'est que je peux, sans mal, me reconvertir dans le one woman show, si jamais shérif ne marche pas pour moi ! »

Régina fronça les sourcils, craignant que la déprime hivernale n'emportât sa voisine loin de leur ville. Si ça continuait, elle allait en faire une affaire personnelle ! Bon, d'accord, c'était déjà une affaire personnelle. « Ah non hein ! J'ai besoin de mon shérif. Je veux dire, la mairie, Storybrooke, a besoin d'un shérif ! Enfin, je ne veux pas vous forcer... Vous envisagez vraiment de quitter le poste ? C'est juste que... Et je vous interdit de le répéter... » dit elle en feignant un regard sévère, « je trouve que vous faites bien votre travail, et ce serait une grande perte de vous perdre ».

Alors que la brune se morigénait silencieusement à coup de « Ah ! C'est de la belle éloquence, ça, Régina ! », sa voisine, bien trop amusée par son emportement , ne manqua pas l'occasion de la provoquer.

« Une grande perte de me perdre, hm ? Je vous ai connu plus habile avec les mots madame Mills. »

« Oui, bon, vous m'avez comprise ! » se renfrogna la brune qui se servit un verre de vin. Se faire moquer avait toujours été quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable pour Régina, mais alors quand la remarque portait sur ses qualités d'oratrice, et que son interlocutrice était Emma Swan, la brune avait une envie irrépressible de bouder. Oui, de bouder. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais c'était comme ça. Certainement un truc des Charmants qui déteignait sur elle. Un échange momentané de personnalité, peut-être.

Emma la regarda faire, passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux blonds et s'excusa en lui avouant qu'il était plus facile, pour elle, de blaguer que d'accepter le compliment. Régina, qui tentait de conserver sa moue réprobatrice, capitula bien vite et lui sourit doucement, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Aucune ténacité ! Cette soirée était vraiment un manquement total a ses principes. Tant pis. Elle fit tinter son verre contre la bouteille de la blonde, et finit par lui souffler un simple « Je sais ».

Pendant qu'elles se perdaient dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, une voix stupide s'écriait dans la tête d'Emma « Wahou, désamorcer les conflits, en fait on sait faire ça nous ? Bravo, bravo, ça mérite bien une autre bière ! ». Mais, lorsque la blonde se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'elles se fixaient, elle tourna la tête pour éviter que sa voisine ne la voit rougir, frotta ses main sur ses cuisses dans l'espoir de se redonner contenance et en oublia son précieux breuvage. Régina n'avait jamais été si compréhensive à son égard et, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé... Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce nouvel aspect de leur relation.

Emma pensa à cette connivence bienvenue, douce peut-être avait-elle toujours été là ? C'était une évidence si l'on voulait pour Régina, l'impératif de prendre soin de la mère biologique de son fils, un réflexe habile fait pour conserver une cellule familiale parfois fragile, un intérêt amical tissé par la nécessité...

Emma ne savait pas très précisément ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, ce que ça lui faisait d'avoir une sorte de famille avec Henry et Régina. Ce n'était pas un poids, ce n'était pas une douleur, ce n'était pas une lubie, ce n'était pas un abandon, c'était plutôt un lien, un lien permanent vers son fils qui incluait un lien vers Régina. Elle se répéta ce bout de phrase plusieurs fois « un lien vers Régina » comme si, derrière lui se profilait un élément de réponse. Ses pensées bifurquèrent discrètement pendant que ses yeux se posaient sur l'épaule nue de la brune. À la recherche d'une piste, elle se concentra sur les croisillons de l'épiderme de sa voisine cela relevait certainement d'une forme d'obsession, mais les motifs de la peau l'aidaient souvent à se concentrer, ou à s'apaiser. Tous ces petits segments, connectés les uns aux autres, qui formaient de micro parcelles de corps. Elle se demanda qu'elle distance ça ferait, de mettre bout à bout, chaque ligne brisée qui composait la peau d'un être humain. Alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans de réjouissantes spéculations, quelque chose troubla ses observations et c'est, sous son regard étonné, qu'un fin duvet se hérissa en chair de poule.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent, et sa tête, comme emportée par leur mouvement, se redressa. Les yeux de Régina étaient toujours fixés sur elle. Depuis combien de temps Emma était partie dans ses divagations, elle ne saurait le dire. Certainement longtemps, au vu du regard interrogateur qui lui faisait face et qui ne tarda pas à se formuler en une question concrète.

« À quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Aux croisillons. »

« Dites m'en plus ? »

« Je sais pas, pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça avait l'air d'en avoir, pourtant. »

Emma sourit « Peut-être que ça en aura. »

Régina comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus pour le moment, alors elle proposa incertaine :

« Vous voulez me parler de comment vous allez ? »

L'angoisse, soudainement échappée de la veille dans laquelle ce début de soirée l'avait plongée, remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma. Sa nuque se crispa et sa voisine, bien consciente de ce changement de comportement, posa une main sur son bras et lui dit calmement :

« Vous savez, je suis là pour vous écouter, vous pouvez me faire confiance, mais si vous n'avez pas envie de parler maintenant, je suis aussi une bonne partenaire d'ivresse. »

« Voyez-vous ça, maintenant que je peux vous voir bourrée je vais jamais parler ! » plaisanta Emma pour se détendre.

« Tout dépend de qui est ivre la première, ma chère. » affirma Régina, un soupçon de défi dans la voix.

La blonde, tout à coup surexcitée se mit debout sur le canapé et s'exclama « J'arrive pas à le croire ! Régina Mills qui me propose une beuverie ! »

Son humeur versatile n'était pas de très bon augure quant à sa santé émotionnelle, mais Régina se contenta de sourire en la voyant enthousiaste à nouveau. Certes, il fallait que sa voisine puisse se stabiliser petit à petit, mais pour le moment, un peu de joie ne lui ferait pas de mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Voilà un tardif chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Non attends, je vais y arriver ! »

« Régina, c'est la millième fois que tu essayes, je veux regarder un film moi ! »

« Ah, revoilà la droguée des écrans, le mal du siècle Miss Swan ! Le mal du siècle je te dis ! Et arrêtez de me parler, ça me déconcentre, si je rate c'est de votre faute...»

« Mauvaise perdante, j'y suis pour rien si vous avez perdu la main ! Et puis, j'imagine que comparé à la forêt enchantée c'est pas pire les écrans... »

Régina, outrée, tourna la tête dans un geste brusque pour croiser le regard d'Emma.

« Tu as devant toi la seule personne à avoir gagné le championnat international de château de cartes sept fois d'affilé ! Un peu de respect !

« Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as répété au moins dix fois... »

« Eh bien peut-être que si tu ne remettais pas en question mon talent toute les trois seconde, je n'aurais pas besoin de jouer au perroquet. »

« N'empêche, je savais même pas que ça existait les championnats de château de cartes. »

« Miss Swan, tout existe, il suffit juste savoir ou chercher. »

« Mais y avait du monde à votre truc ? »

Régina piqua un fard.

« Un bon nombre. »

« C'est quoi un bon nombre ? »

« Quinze ? »

Emma se bidonna. « Ha ! Et quoi, vous allez me dire que vous vous battiez contre des enfants, des vieillards et des infirmes, ensuite ? »

« Ne jamais sous estimer ses adversaires Emma ! J'ai presque fini, taisez vous et allez nous chercher des bières. »

Régina fronça les sourcils de concentration et approcha avec précaution ses mains du château de carte. Elle tira un peu la langue, fixant intensément le haut de la structure

« Y en a plus... »

La brune leva les yeux aux ciels et fit apparaître un nouveau pack.

« Mais au fait, je me demandais, tu les crées ces bières ou vous les prenez de quelque part ? »

« Je les fais apparaître. »

« Hmmmm donc ça vient de quelque part... Est-ce que la grande Régina Mills serait entrain de voler un supermarché ? Ou pire ! Piller les réserves de ses chers concitoyens ? »

La brune exaspérée renonça à poser ses deux dernières cartes, et les posa sur la table basse en soufflant.

« Elles viennent de ma cave. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous auriez des bières ? »

« Pour mes invités ? »

« Ouais, ouais ouais... Ça pue la traitrise votre truc. Je suis sûre que tu te planques et hop le soir une petite bière... Mais bon, je comprends, la reine Régina est trop noble pour poser sa royale bouche sur une bière en publique. »

La brune fit abstraction de la dernière remarque, son faux snobisme mit à jour la gênait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle se sentait parfois ridicule à faire toutes ces simagrées. Les affres d'une éducation royale totalement désuète songea-t-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie. Elle était parfois très triste pour l'adolescente qu'elle avait un jour été, élevée à l'étiquette, la violence, la défiance et l'amertume. Sans parler de la misogynie dans laquelle il avait fallu apprendre à se débattre ! Pour éviter que sa peine ne gagne plus de terrain sur ses pensées, elle changea de sujet.

« Emma ! Entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement il faut choisir ! Par pitié, prends une décision, ton hésitation rend les phrases encore plus laides que la raie au milieu de Rumple... »

Emma secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur ce que lui réclamait sa voisine. Elle avait vu quelque chose se nouer dans ses yeux bruns, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose d'ancien peut-être, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu. En tous cas, elle était sûre d'avoir vu le regard de Régina se tourner vers son intérieur. Elle avait envie de lui demander de lui raconter. Mais, par timidité, par peur de ne pas être légitime à lui demander de lui parler intimement, alors que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elles étaient réunies, là, un peu ivre au milieu de ce salon presque vide, par peur qu'elles ne soient pas si proches, finalement, elle lança seulement :

« Parce que c'est ce que tu trouves de plus laid chez lui ? Et puis d'abord, c'est notre hésitation ! Vous aussi vous alternez depuis un bon quart d'heure ! »

« C'était une image faite pour illustrer à quel point l'incapacité à pencher d'un côté ou d'un autre pouvait être inesthétique, pas sur les attributs, ou plutôt, l'absence d'attribut du vieux crocodile. »

« Ouais... Je suis pas convaincue là. »

Exaspérée Régina décida par elle même.

« Bien ! Je pense que nous sommes maintenant assez ivres pour nous tutoyer, ça te convient ? »

Emma riait intérieurement. Assez ivres pour se tutoyer, pensa-t-elle, comme s'il y avait une échelle d'alcoolémie qui indiquait quel degré de familiarité il fallait utiliser en société ! Peut-être que ça existait chez les Mills ceci-dit... songea-elle avec suspicion. Ils étaient un peu marteau dans la famille, il fallait l'avouer. Emma se congratula joyeusement de ne pas avoir dit cette phrase à voix haute. Régina aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'elle avait envie de la tutoyer, mais non, il fallait constamment tout justifier, au cas où...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça la touchait que la brune, d'habitude toute en retenue, tente de les rapprocher. Alors, dans sa grande bonté, Emma décida d'accepter l'excuse bidon de sa voisine sans provocations.

« Ça fait un peu bizarre, mais d'accord... » Elle fit une pause et ajouta en un sourire « Je crois que j'aime bien en fait... Et je crois que j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Emma aussi. »

La maire rosit à cette confidence et répondit à son sourire par un autre sourire, sincère, qui lui brilla jusque dans les yeux. Un silence s'installa et elles s'ajustèrent à lui, prenant la mesure du temps, de l'immobilité des choses, du noir qui régnait tout autour de la maison et de leur présence commune. Si ce n'était pas un silence gênant, il n'était pas non plus paisible. Il portait en lui une tension, derrière laquelle fourmillaient toutes les possibilités éclatées de cette nuit soudainement muette.

Emma, qui sentait que sa cuisse, pleine d'anxiété, était prête à tressauter, voulut parler, mais Régina prit la parole au même moment. Leurs voix résonnèrent en choeur en un « Alors... » coupé court.

Troublées elles se turent à nouveau puis la brune dit :

« Vas-y, toi la première. »

« Merci, j'allais dire « alors ce château de carte ? »

« Oh, je trouverai bien un autre moyen de t'impressionner » lança Régina en prenant nonchalamment une gorgée de bière.

La blonde retint un glapissement de justesse, elle était sidérée et ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Elle hésitait entre la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, à savoir, Régina Mills assise en tailleur sur un tapis, entrain de boire à la bouteille, scène qu'elle classait facilement dans son top trois d'images érotiques et le fait que cette même Régina Mills ait affirmé à haute voix qu'elle voulait l'impressionner. Emma haussa les épaules et, avant de se lancer dans une réflexion qu'elle estimait trop complexe pour cette heure avancée de la nuit, décréta qu'elle pouvait considérer ces deux éléments extra-ordinaires comme faisant partie d'un tout qu'elle définirait plus tard.

« Les châteaux de cartes sont peut-être la chose la moins impressionnante chez toi. »

Sa voisine paru se vexer.

« Ah bon ? »

« Non mais te méprends pas hein ! Je veux juste dire que tu es impressionnante et que tu n'as pas besoin... »

Emma s'arrêta en pleine phrase en voyant le sourcil amusé de son interlocutrice.

« T'es encore entrain de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Régina lui répondit un « Oui. » espiègle en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

La blonde ne releva pas. « Bon et sinon tu voulais pas dire un truc toi aussi ? »

« J'allais dire « alors ce film ? »

Emma leva la tête dans une expression qui laissait à penser qu'elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ça te dit de regarder « Her » de Spike Jonze ? Ça fait mille ans que je veux le voir mais à chaque fois j'oublie... Il traine sur mon bureau depuis quatre mois. » Elle fit une pause semblant se rappeler d'autre chose et reprit, plus sombre. « Mais j'ai fait disparaître mon bureau et avec lui, le dvd qui était posé dessus, ça m'apprendra à procrastiner... »

Alors qu'elle semblait se renfermer en se tripotant les mains, une jaquette de dvd lui tomba sur la tête.

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça ? »

« Ton air de chien battu valait bien ça ! Estime toi heureuse que ça n'ait pas été le lecteur et la télé qui allaient avec. Faut pas te laisser abattre comme ça. »

« Écoute, c'est compliqué en ce moment, alors si c'est pour me faire la leçon tu peux partir hein... » lança Emma d'une voix sans conviction. Elle s'en voulait de lui parler ainsi, mais la peine continue qu'elle ressentait, la poussait à être amère avec la seule personne qui semblait se soucier d'elle à cet instant.

Régina ne s'en formalisa pas et lui répondit doucement.

« Je sais bien Emma, je suis là pour ça. Je voulais seulement dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles pour tout, constamment. Je te reconnais plus, ça me fait peur parfois. »

« Moi aussi j'ai peur... J'ai l'impression de plus être dans mon corps. De plus être vraiment là. » soupira tristement Emma.

La brune se redressa et posa sa main sur le genoux de sa voisine. Elle le pressa.

« Tu sens ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu es toujours là. » dit simplement Régina.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si compréhensive avec moi ? »

Haussement d'épaule. Gorgée de bière.

« Et qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ? » demanda Emma, repensant avec trouble à leurs rires, leurs regards et leur silence.

Haussement d'épaule.

« Toi aussi je te reconnais pas ! » se mit à rire Emma. « Mais ça va, tu me fais pas peur, enfin pas de trop. » avoua-t-elle, sentant clairement que l'alcool se mettait à la faire parler plus qu'elle ne le ferait sobre.

« On le regarde ce film ? »

La blonde secoua la tête d'approbation et Régina fit apparaître un projecteur, des enceintes et un lecteur.

« Autant faire ça bien »

Emma approuva une seconde fois et elles se réinstallèrent dans le canapé. D'un coup de poignet la brune inséra magiquement le dvd dans le lecteur.

« Ça rend flemmard la magie, en fait » remarqua Emma, en essayant de trouver une position confortable contre l'accoudoir sans renverser sa bière.

« Tu veux certainement parler des gens qui font disparaître leur appartement en voulant le ranger magiquement. » répondit la maire l'air de rien.

« Oh, comment tu y vas... C'était une petite vanne de rien du tout et boum. »

« Chut, ça commence ! »

Elles se concentrèrent sur les images qui bougeaient sur le mur opposé. En quelques minutes l'ambiance du salon échappa totalement à leur volonté et elles s'enfoncèrent dans une nouvelle tension, plus désagréable que la première. Elles se tenaient là, silencieuses, l'une à côté de l'autre, séparées par un espace de cinq centimètres qu'aucun membre n'avait le droit de dépasser. Leurs nuques pétrifiées soutenaient des visages immobiles qui semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se voir. Alors qu'une bonne partie de la soirée s'était passée dans un naturel et une décontraction rarement atteints entre les deux femmes, l'idée qu'elles puissent se toucher faisait à présent croître entre elles, un mur invisible, bâti d'inquiétudes et d'interdits. Pourquoi donc agissaient-elles ainsi ?

C'était la peau qui parlait et rien d'autre.

La peau qui frémissait à l'intuition d'une autre peau si proche.

Elle sentait cette chaleur toute à côté...

Et elle la réclamait.

Les deux femmes, assises avec trop de rigidité pour cette heure de la nuit, ne comprenaient pas l'avidité soudaine de leurs épidermes. Elles y résistaient. Elles ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi il fallait à ce point résister à les rassembler, eux, pourtant si désireux de se toucher.

Il y avait quelque chose de trop important qui se jouait ici, entre les corps, quelque chose dont ces derniers avaient connaissance et que leurs consciences, dans ce silence empesé, commençaient à effleurer.

Régina fit apparaître un plaid et en tendit un bout à sa voisine. Se remettre en action fit immédiatement disparaître la pesanteur plus tôt éprouvée, et, alors qu'elles dépliaient leur couverture, leurs genoux se touchèrent et elles décidèrent de les garder ainsi. C'était comme s'il fallait attendre encore un peu, qu'il fallait laisser un voile sur ce qui se découvrait doucement depuis le début de cette soirée. Comme si le fait de garder cachés leurs genoux embrassés, suffirait à retenir tout le reste.

Ça n'était pas encore là. Pour le moment elles étaient toujours Emma et Régina, regardant un film, un soir de janvier. Elles n'étaient pas encore un tourbillon, qui pour sûr, emporterait beaucoup sur son passage. Peut-être de trop ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça.

Elles tentèrent de se refocaliser sur le film, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Elles vivaient à travers leurs genoux.

Ils étaient devenus énormes. Du moins, elles pouvaient les imaginer gonfler sous le plaid, devenir une chaine de montagnes impossible à scinder. Ils étaient brulants et concentraient en eux tous les battements de leurs corps. Ça allait vite, c'était désordonné. Elles se perdaient dans leurs pulsations partagées, ne sachant plus à qui appartenait ce sursaut qui venait de les faire tressaillir sur le canapé.

Emma soupira, sentant la moiteur de son corps. Elle avait le cœur dans la gorge et c'était douloureux. N'y tenant plus elle décolla son genoux, ayant besoin de s'apaiser. Sa peau, rongée par le manque, la picotait à l'endroit où elle s'était liée à celle de Régina. Ses pensées tournaient à mille à l'heure, elle était si désorientée, qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. Pas de tristesse, non, mais dans son état émotionnel, une perte de repère pouvaient plonger dans une grande détresse.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la brune dont l'expression était indéchiffrable. Ceci-dit, les sourcils de celle-ci tombaient un peu, elle semblait peinée. Sentant le regard de sa voisine sur elle, Régina se tourna et lui offrit un sourire mal assuré. Emma compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être perdue à cet instant. Elle se sentit partir...

Et puis, apparut une possibilité ébahie, celle que son genoux manque à Régina, devant laquelle émergea une autre possibilité, plus abstraite, plus effrayante, celle d'être tombée amoureuse de sa voisine, sans même sans être rendue compte. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement. Ça ne lui était jamais passé par la tête auparavant. Régina avait toujours été hors d'atteinte. Elle était la mère formidable de Henry, et, occasionnellement, un fantasme qui accompagnait ses plaisirs solitaires. Elle avait même décidé, des mois durant, d'arrêter de la désirer, ne voulant pas ressembler à tous ces hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Bien sûr le désir était revenu, il était bien trop fort, mais elle avait décidé de le garder secret. Jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi catastrophique...

Elle se leva brusquement, prétendant aller chercher une bière. Elle ouvrit le frigo, le referma machinalement et pris appui sur lui pour souffler un grand coup. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se détendre que la brune arriva dans la cuisine, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Tout va bien Emma ? »

La concernée sursauta.

« Euh oui... Enfin je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. »

Régina ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était ivre en première, et ne la provoqua pas non plus en lui assénant qu'elle ne savait pas boire. Elles n'en étaient plus là.

La maire murmura seulement :

« Ah. Je peux partir si tu as besoin de te reposer. On pourra le regarder un autre jour ce film. »

La blonde ne répondit pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

« Emma ? Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, s'il te plait. »

« Elle est bizarre cette soirée, non ? » répondit l'intéressée en se retournant.

La brune, prise au dépourvu, eut besoin de quelques secondes pour formuler sa réponse.

« D'une certaine manière, j'imagine oui. C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment passé de soirée comme ça. Qu'on a jamais vraiment passé de soirée tout court. »

Emma passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher :

« Non, mais au delà du fait qu'on ne passe pas de soirée ensemble d'habitude... »

Cette négation paraissait tout à coup bien sérieuse, presque grave et Régina, dans son ébriété, la ressentit dans leur environnement tout entier. Le frigo, le bruit du frigo, les chaussettes en boule dans un coin de la pièce, le parquet, la tâche de peinture bleue sur un carreau, la seule chauve-souris à ne pas hiberner qui venait d'éviter la fenêtre, la nuit, l'ampoule nue au plafond, les fils multicolores qui sortaient de l'ampoule... Oui, tout cela lui semblait soudainement empreint d'une gravité indéniable. Mais ce qui l'emportait sur tout le reste était, sans nul doute, les sourcils froncés de la blonde – supposément ivre – qui se tenait devant elle.

Régina, soudainement très sérieuse à son tour, pris une grande inspiration et lâcha :

« Emma, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler maintenant ? Je te promets qu'on discutera de...ça. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris ce que désignait ce « ça ». Mais plus tard s'il te plait. Je peux t'écouter, te conseiller, te prendre dans mes bras même, mais je pense pas être capable de gérer tout ça... » dit-elle en agitant son indexe entre leur deux bustes. « J'ai bu et c'est compliqué, et les mots saccagent tout parfois, j'ai... peur qu'on ne parle pas assez bien, et puis j'aimerais bien que les choses soient simples... J'aimerais bien me laisser aller, pour une fois. Est-ce que ça te convient de faire comme ça ? De pas parler tout de suite ? De continuer notre soirée ? »

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir et finit par secouer doucement la tête en signe d'approbation, ses sourcils se détendant graduellement, suivant le rythme des hochements de son menton.

De retour sur le canapé elles convinrent de remettre le film au début, reconnaissant presque, par cet accord, le trouble qui les avait liées.

Emma, plus ou moins remise de ses émotions avait l'air plus serein et c'est d'une voix tranquille qu'elle remit un coup de pied dans leur quiétude fraichement retrouvée.

« Est-ce que je peux mettre un coussin sur tes genoux, et ma tête sur le coussin ? »

Depuis quand formulait-elle de pareilles demandes ? Au lieu de s'arrêter face au manque de réponse, elle ajouta :

« Je sais pas pourquoi, et je suis d'accord pour pas parler du pourquoi, mais je crois que j'ai envie d'être proche de toi. »

Les yeux de Régina s'agrandirent le temps d'intégrer cet aveu. Ce n'était pas qu'il la choquait, elle était seulement surprise par le fait qu'Emma puisse exprimer ce désir si simplement. Et cette simplicité la remplie d'une douce joie. Elle attrapa un coussin et le posa sur ses genoux, le tapotant en lançant un sourire à la blonde. À son tour Emma fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle la brune accéda à sa demande, qu'elle-même trouvait un peu folle. Elle s'installa rapidement et chuchota :

« Ça va c'est pas trop bizarre ? »

« Arrête avec ta bizarrerie... C'est très bien comme ça. »

« Tant mieux, je me sens bien là »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toustes !

Comme c'est bientôt Noël, voilà une suite !

Désolé de vous avoir abandonnées aussi longtemps... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Emma se réveilla en un sursaut quand elle sentit quelque chose remuer sous son coussin. Elle grogna légèrement et raffermit sa prise sur ce qui semblait être les jambes de Régina.

« Désolée je voulais pas te réveiller, j'avais des fourmis, c'était bouger ou perdre ma jambe... Aaah, c'est vraiment nul comme sensation ! » s'exclama la brune en remuant ses pieds.

« Mmmm mm », la blonde retira lentement la main qu'elle avait coincée sous le genoux de sa voisine et roula plus haut vers ses cuisses pour lui laisser davantage d'amplitude dans ses mouvements.

Elle s'amusait de sentir les secousses que Régina créait en agitant ses jambes, cherchant désespérément à faire circuler son sang plus rapidement.

« Tu es d'une grande aide Emma. » dit la brune faussement agacée.

Emma esquissa un sourire silencieux et roula encore un peu plus haut sur les cuisses de son interlocutrice. Si elle roulait encore et qu'elle tournait la tête, son nez se retrouverait dans le nombril de cette dernière et cette pensée, loin de lui déplaire, la fit s'éveiller un peu plus.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle mollement.

« Euh, oui, merci » lui répondit Régina en se rendant compte à son tour d'où était posée la tête d'Emma.

Les secousses persévèrent et, allant en s'atténuant, elles prirent la forme de vibrations qui finirent par s'arrêter après quelques minutes. La Shérif, bercée par les mouvements répétitifs, s'était presque rendormie, cependant elle sut que les fourmis avaient totalement disparu de la jambes de sa voisine quand elle sentit une main légère se poser sur sa hanche.

« Tu pourrais t'endormir n'importe où toi... »

Emma sentit l'amusement dans la voix de Régina alors, après avoir savouré encore un instant l'état cotonneux dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle décida de sortir de son demi sommeil pour lui répondre,

« Mmmm, des années d'entrainement, à une époque quand je voyageais je dormais dans les parcs pour que ça coûte moins cher. » Elle s'arrêta pour plonger dans ce qui semblait être une réflexion intense puis ajouta, « et j'adore dormir en voiture aussi ! »

« Est-ce que tu me compares à une voiture Emma ? Ou à une vulgaire pelouse exposée aux intempéries et à dieu sait quels pervers ? J'espère que tu ne fais plus ça maintenant... Tu as des responsabilités, il y a Henry et la ville et »

La Shérif était hilare, sa voisine démarrait vraiment au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agissait de comportements qu'elle identifiait comme extérieurs à son éducation royale. Emma tourna sa tête et tendit son cou pour regarder Régina dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Seules la lumière du projecteur contre le mur et une lampe posée au pied du canapé l'éclairait doucement. Même depuis cette perspective, en contre plongée, elle se fit encore une fois surprendre par la beauté de son visage. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour apprécier le creux que formait sa mâchoire sous son menton, sa peau tendue, ses lèvres, l'arrête de son nez et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Régina se laissa observer un temps, appréciant le regard sincère, presque naïf qui était posé sur elle. Un sourire en coin se dessina petit à petit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Tu t'es perdue ? »

Les yeux d'Emma réagirent au son de la voix familière et elle les sentit faire une nouvelle mise au point, comme pour revenir d'un long voyage entre différentes strates d'existence. Elle avoua.

« Un peu. »

Elle s'étira, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle continua ses aveux. Peut-être sa langue était-elle encore ailleurs.

« C'est fou le plaisir esthétique. Parfois il y a des visages magnétiques, tellement incroyables, que l'on oublie qu'on a déjà vu un être humain. C'est comme voir un visage pour la première fois, chaque mouvement, chaque émotions, chaque ombre qui accuse la structure osseuse, chaque battement de cil devient extraordinaire. Et c'est si fort comme sensation que ce visage devient un monde dont on ne peut plus partir. »

La poitrine de Régina se serra, elle se s'était pas attendue à ça, surtout pas à quatre heures du matin avec la tête d'Emma sur ses genoux.

« Bon, tu t'es bien rattrapée pour la comparaison avec la pelouse. »

Emma se mit à rire et lui tapa légèrement le bras.

« T'es con, je suis sérieuse ! Je trouve ça vraiment assez ouf comment on peut se faire happer ! C'est un plaisir dingue, qui ne passe que par les yeux et tu sens que tu n'y peux pas grand chose, qu'à ce moment ce sont tes sensations qui décident pour toi. » Elle s'arrêta puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. « Oh ! Et, pour les parcs, tu sais parfois il fait beau, les gens marchent, se sourient et les pervers restent loin de tout ça, dans leur monde de pervers. Moi j'aimerais bien aller dormir dans un parc avec toi.»

« Ce que je trouve vraiment assez ouf c'est que ce soit toi, ce soir, qui me fasse une leçon d'optimisme, mais soit, j'admets que tu dois en savoir bien plus sur les parcs que moi. »

La blonde perdit son sourire et lâcha les yeux de Régina pour tourner la tête et regarder le vide. Cette dernière se mordit la langue en se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Oh, Emma je suis désolée... C'était bête, ça ne sonnait pas aussi froid dans ma tête. »

La conversation se figea du côté de la blonde.

« Je voulais juste te taquiner... C'était maladroit. Je serai très heureuses de... Bon pas de dormir directement dans un parc inconnu, mais peut-être de faire des balades de repérage ensemble ? »

Tenta la brune en un sourire teinté de culpabilité.

Emma n'eut aucune réaction. Régina, prise au dépourvu, passa doucement sa main dans son dos, elle la sentit se crisper un peu plus alors elle la retira puis la reposa sans bouger. Petit à petit sa voisine se détendit et quand elle sentit que la tension de ses muscles était partie elle se remit à bouger sa main.

« Emma ? »

Elle passa son autre main encore libre dans la chevelure blonde posée sur ses cuisses et elle commença à la masser lentement. En d'autres circonstances cette intimité l'aurait certainement effrayée, mais à cet instant elle savourait simplement le fait qu'Emma la laisse être proche d'elle.

Elle n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise et son cœur était lourd, cependant à force de caresser sa voisine, elle se détendit à son tour, et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses gestes devinrent de plus en plus tendres.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, surtout pas... » Elle sentit sa voisine prendre une inspiration.

« Ça va. C'est rien. » Une deuxième inspiration « Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça... Ça m'enferme à l'intérieur et je peux rien y faire et puis d'un coup ça se lève et mon amertume et ma tristesse disparaissent. Je déteste être comme ça. » Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de la brune. « Je crois qu'il faut pas trop que tu me cherches en ce moment, j'arrive pas à prendre les choses au second degré. » Elle ajouta dans un sourire « On reprendra nos joutes quand ça ira mieux. »

Régina acquiesça doucement en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Je ferai attention. »

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, toutes deux plongées dans des flots de pensées auxquelles elles ne prêtaient pas grande attention.

« Il faudrait peut-être aller dormir. Je dois travailler demain, je ne dirais pas non à trois heures de sommeil et toi tu tombes de fatigue. »

« J'ai plus de lit. »

« Ça c'est pas un problème. »

Un lit apparu à quelques pas du canapé.

« C'est quand même cool la magie. »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! » répondit Régina s'amusant de la légère surprise qui avait traversé le regard d'Emma.

« Dis... Est ce que je peux abuser ? »

« Tout dépend à propos de quoi. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ? Ça me fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie même si je suis trop irritable pour être agréable. »

« Tu sais, j'ai plutôt passé une très bonne soirée. Je peux rester pour les quelques heures qui me reste à dormir, mais je devrais filer à 7h30 pour le petit déjeuner de Henry. »

« Deal. »

Un deuxième lit apparut.

« Aller, debout Emma, tu seras mieux installée sous une couette. »

Cette dernière fit une moue qui n'échappa pas à la maire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Emma se sentait ridicule, mais l'alcool et la fatigue la rendait plus apte à dire tous les caprices qui pouvaient l'habiter.

« Si on dort dans deux lits séparés ça veut dire que j'aurai plus de caresses dans les cheveux ? »

Régina leva les yeux au ciel et les lits furent remplacés par un lit double.

« Une vraie princesse je vous jure... Je te préviens, dix minutes de caresses et après je dors. »

Emma secoua vivement la tête et sauta dans le lit.

* * *

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores finit par réveiller Emma aux environs de onze heure. Déboussolée elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de son salon dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle s'étira et savoura la chaleur des draps contre son corps, attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche pour le serrer contre elle. Elle y plongea la tête et l'odeur qu'elle y sentit la fit légèrement sursauter. Toute la soirée lui revint. Elle avait dormi avec Régina. Avec Régina. Elle eut besoin de se le répéter mentalement. Elle oscillait entre la honte d'avoir agit comme une enfant et la joie qui la remplissait aux souvenirs de leurs trois heures de sommeil. Elle plongea sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller tentant de retrouver les sensations de la veille, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une veille. Emma s'était endormie quelques secondes après que sa voisine eut commencé de lui masser le crâne, et cette dernière l'avait rapidement suivi dans le sommeil, une main toujours dans ses cheveux. Elles s'étaient toutes deux réveillées à plusieurs occasions pendant leur courte nuit, cherchant la présence de l'autre pour retomber dans le sommeil. C'est comme ça que leurs dos avaient commencé par se coller, qu'Emma s'était ensuite retournée pour enlacer le corps qui dormait avec le sien, que Regina s'était mise sur le dos pour plus de confort, que le visage d'Emma cherchant de la chaleur avait naturellement plongé dans le cou de sa voisine et que leurs mains, à taton, s'étaient saisies.

Emma regarda le plafond et s'exclama seule.

« WHAAAAA. »

« Nan mais Régina Mills. »

« WHAAAAAAA »

« Nan mais ça se trouve elle va plus vouloir me voir. »

« Rhaa, j'étais tellement bête hier. Sérieux, personne veut rester avec une adulte qui prend la mouche plus souvent qu'une enfant. »

« Ça se trouve j'ai tout gâché. »

« Mais elle a dormi avec moi ! » finit-elle dans les aigües en agitant ses pieds sous la couette.

Sa bonne humeur retomba aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était manifestée et elle lâcha. « Mais elle l'a certainement fait par pitié... Elle voudra plus jamais le refaire. »

La tristesse qui l'avait accablée les jours précédent sembla se démultiplier et son souffle fut coupé alors qu'elle se sentait couler sous son matelas.

Heureusement son téléphone vibra à ce moment, l'empêchant de sombrer trop profondément dans la catatonie. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se saisit vivement de l'appareil.

De 9876 11h22 :

 _De nouvelles promotions dans votre magasins !_

Sa mâchoire se crispa sous le coup de la déception. L'amertume lui donna envie de vomir. Elle soupira, le corps immobile. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle faillit laisser tomber son téléphone au sol quand elle vit qu'elle avait un autre message non-lu.

De Régina 10h46 :

 _Bonjour Miss Swan, vous nourrirez-vous si nous ne déjeunons pas ensemble ce midi ?_

Emma plissa les lèvres. Grand retour aux vouvoiement et autres Miss Swan en rigueur au royaume Mills. En même temps, elle imaginait très bien sa voisine taper ce message avec un sourire satisfait. Après tout, malgré une certaine distance, c'était une invitation cachée, non ? Certes légèrement humiliante pour la blonde, mais après tout, c'était de Régina dont on parlait, le contrôle il s'agissait de le garder, et après une nuit collées l'une à l'autre Emma était même étonnée de ne pas la voir fuir. Et puis en repensant à ses comportements de la veille elle était bien trop heureuse que la brune continue de vouloir lui parler, et même, manger avec elle.

C'était une réussite. Vraiment. Emma prise d'un excès d'enthousiasme sortit trop rapidement du lit et retomba immédiatement sur ce dernier. Ok, gueule de bois, corps faible. Elle se redressa avec plus de vigilance et partit dans la cuisine pour boire de l'eau. Une table inexistante la veille trônait à présent dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une cafetière remplie, d'une tasse, de fruits et de pain. Elle se remit à parler seule.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour penser à tout ? »

« Et moi à rien ? »

« Et comment on fait pour pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça, hein ? »

« C'est totalement foutu. »

« Je suis totalement foutue. »

Elle soupira joyeusement et enfourna une grosse miche de pain dans sa bouche.

À Régina 11h45 :

 _Je vais mourir de faim si tu ne viens pas me nourrir._

Elle pris quelques grains de raisin et les mis un à un contre ses dents, attendant la réponse de la maire avec un sourire d'anticipation.

De Régina 11h46 :

 _Je ne sais pas si je peux partager mon repas avec une impolie qui ne dit même pas bonjour alors que j'ai bu une quantité beaucoup trop importante d'alcool pour elle la veille et que mon manque de sommeil me tire la peau._

 _Ps : Avez-vous déjà englouti tous les vivres rassemblés dans la cuisine ?_

Emma s'esclaffa.

À Régina 11h46 :

 _Bonjour votre altesse. N'y a-t-il pas des remèdes magiques contre les gueules de bois ? Tout le monde sait que ta peau est parfaite, je suis sûre qu'elle ne tire rien du tout là._

 _Ps : Il se peut que je sois entrain d'engloutir les-dits vivres._

De Régina 11h50 :

 _C'est mieux. Je ne souhaite pas répondre aux provocations susmentionnées. Je finis à midi, de quoi as-tu envie ? Par pitié ne me fais pas acheter un burger. Ou pire, une pizza._

À Régina 11h50 :

 _Hmmm provocations auxquelles tu mets quatre minutes à ne pas répondre... Intéressant. Au fait, beau retour au tutoiement madame Mills. Pour la peine j'accepte de manger ce que tu mangeras. Par pitié pas une salade avec trois bouts de saumon pour faire croire qu'on se nourrit pour de vrai._

De Régina 11h52 :

 _J'ai un travail moi, Mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas me lever à 11h et me faire livrer mon repas par ubervoisine et répondre aux textos dans la seconde._

La blonde tordit sa bouche à la lecture du dernier message.

De Régina 11h52 :

 _C'était une blague Emma, arrête de faire la grimace. Je serai chez toi à 12h20._

De Régina 11h52 :

 _Non je ne t'espionne pas._

À Régina 11h53 :

 _Eeeeh !_

De Régina 11h53 :

 _Belle répartie._

Le sourire d'Emma était beaucoup trop large à cet instant pour être rassurant, elle-même le savait, mais elle décida de profiter de l'immense joie qu'elle ressentait pour s'activer. Elle quitta la cuisine en trottinant pour se préparer à accueillir la maire dans d'autres conditions que la veille.

* * *

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée alors qu'Emma était encore entrain de se sécher les cheveux. Elle courut ouvrir, une serviette autour de la poitrine.

« Désolée, je suis prête dans cinq minutes, installe toi ! »

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de la brune et repartit en courant dans la salle de bain, laissant une Régina hébétée sur le pas de la porte.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard Emma débarqua dans le salon.

« Tu as de curieuses manières d'accueillir tes visiteurs. J'imagine que c'est l'éducation à la Charming. » lança Régina d'un air malicieux.

« Oui bon, je voulais être propre, je me suis peut-être un peu oubliée sous la douche. Tu vas pas te plaindre du fait que je sente bon quand même ! » répondit Emma en venant s'affaler aux côtés de la brune sur le canapé.

« Certes, il est vrai que tu ne sens pas mauvais. »

« Merci. Alors, est-ce que j'ai échappé à la salade ? En gueule de bois c'est vraiment une punition ces trucs là, déjà qu'en temps normal je comprends pas... »

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, des abîmes les séparaient en tous points et elle se demanda soudainement d'où pouvait bien venir cette attirance, apparemment réciproque, qu'elles nourrissaient. Elle ouvrit machinalement le sac qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et il s'en échappa une fumée aux odeurs d'épices. Elle entama son énonciation, mine de rien. « Il y a du taboulé... libanais, du tarama, du houmous, des fatayers, des sambousseks, des falafels et des aubergines à la tomate et au cumin. Ça te convient ? »

Emma daigna détourner ses yeux brillants de la nourriture pour regarder Régina. « C'est parfait ! »

Elles commencèrent à manger et la gène qu'elles avaient réussi à garder à distance en plaisantant s'immisça doucement. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées en moins de vingt quatre heures et toutes deux n'en avaient que trop conscience. Il y avait tant de choses à penser, tant de choses incertaines, tant de choses à laisser venir. Chacune de leur côté restaient pensives en croquant dans divers aliments. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire après tout, les corps se trompent parfois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sentent bien ensemble et qu'ils se réclament qu'ils disent plus qu'un simple besoin de tuer la solitude. Il fallait prendre garde à ne pas s'emballer, à ne pas donner trop d'importance aux mouvements nocturnes des corps qui se cherchent. Mais tout de même, elles étaient troublées. Le souvenir de la sensation furtive des lèvres d'Emma contre sa joue venait parfois interrompre le flot de pensées de Régina. Tout ne pouvait pas être mis sur le compte de l'alcool ou de la fatigue, elles deux en avaient fait l'expérience dans de précédentes relations. Elles avaient envie de parler, mettre les choses au clair mais la peur de faire fausse route les retenait toute deux dans un mutisme prolongé.

« Comment tu te sens depuis hier ? » osa lancer la brune.

Emma arrêta de mâcher comme surprise d'entendre la voix de sa voisine.

« Je sais pas trop... Instable j'imagine. Je passe encore de la grande tristesse à la grande joie, c'est plutôt épuisant. Je me sens en maîtrise de rien, si tu n'étais pas venue me voir je serais certainement encore au lit. »

Régina sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

« En même temps ça me paraît normal que ça ne passe pas en une soirée. Ce que tu traverses, ça a l'air plus lourd que ça, je sais que ce sont des paroles faciles mais ça va certainement prendre du temps. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui a été le déclencheur ? Une idée de ce qui te rend triste ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tout est juste devenu trop lourd, d'un coup. Et à mesure que ça s'alourdissait, les choses se vidaient de leur sens. C'est bizarre quand même que la perte de sens fasse tout peser. Physiquement c'est pas très logique, je devrais me sentir légère, non ? »

La brune esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne comme ça. Peut-être, peut-être que ces choses dont tu parles ne sont pas devenues lourdes d'un coup, mais que tu les portais depuis trop longtemps et que ton corps a décidé de tout lâcher. Vu de l'extérieur ça ressemble à un réflexe de protection en tous cas. C'est possible que pour le moment tu aies juste besoin de te reposer, et quand ça ira un peu mieux tu pourras démêler ce que ça veut dire. »

« Mouais. Je sais pas. Mais je sais que ça me fait du bien que tu sois là. Merci pour hier d'ailleurs, je sais que je suis pas la personne la plus facile à gérer en ce moment, et merci pour la nourriture dans le frigo de ces derniers jours, et la nourriture dans la cuisine de ce matin et la nourriture de ce déjeuner... Hum, je vais te devoir beaucoup de repas moi ! »

Régina souleva un sourcil intéressé. « Ah oui ? Très bien je prends note. Et je réitère, tu sais, j'ai passé une bonne soirée hier, elle aurait pu être mieux si j'avais pu finir mon château de cartes mais bon... »

Emma surjoua l'agacement et se jeta contre le dossier du canapé en levant les bras au ciel. « Oh non ! Pas encore le château ! »

La maire la regarda d'un air amusé et la blonde repris la parole en reposant doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée. » Elle baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur ses doigts qui s'accrochaient et se décrochaient nerveusement. « Et merci d'avoir dormi avec moi, c'était... réconfortant. »

Le rose qui lui montait aux joues trouva un écho sur celles de sa voisine.

« C'était trois heures de sommeil très agréables, oui. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche de surprise, la referma, la réouvrit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Régina serait capable d'un pareil aveu, elle s'empressa de lui répondre, de peur que la brune ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ne retire ses paroles.

« Ça veut dire qu'on pourra le refaire alors ? » demanda-t-elle mi-excitée mi-anxieuse.

La brune pris son temps avant de lui donner une réponse. Emma aurait tout donné pour entendre ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau à cet instant.

« Eh bien... Si on dort plus de trois heures je pense que c'est quelque chose d'envisageable, oui. » Elle fit une pause, « je pense que ça me plairait. »

Le sourire d'Emma devint immense, elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa voisine. Son cœur faisait des vagues et elle sentit le lobe de ses oreilles devenir plus chaud. Elle tenta d'exprimer sa joie sans explosion.

« Ça me rend très contente. »

La maire lui sourit en retour, sentant bien qu'Emma contenait ses émotions. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, mais tu sais tu n'as pas à te retenir devant moi, que ce soit quand tu es triste ou joyeuse. Je pense que vu ton état, c'est important que tu te laisses vivre les choses pleinement. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils. « En fait tu es vraiment dans ma tête, avoue, c'est un de tes trucs magiques que moi je peux pas faire. Et puis si je saute de partout quand je suis joyeuse, je le sais, tu vas plus vouloir me voir.»

« Ah non ! Je ne m'aventurerais jamais à lire tes pensées, j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver.» Répondit Régina en riant.

« Eh ! » S'exclama Emma en claquant vivement sa main contre la cuisse de sa voisine.

Le silence qui suivit ne fit qu'amplifier le bruit sec qui semblait désormais rebondir sans fin contre les murs du salon. La blonde s'était figée alors que les yeux de la brune s'assombrissaient. Les phalanges de cette dernière blanchirent légèrement alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres en regardant un point fixe au mur, le cou tendu. Après un bref frisson elle dit entre ses dents, « ne refais pas ça s'il te plait ».

Emma, blême, acquiesça de la tête et chercha un falafel à massacrer entre ses mains pour éviter de se rouler en boule.

« Désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès. Je... »

« Tu es au courant que tu es entrain de mettre des miettes de pois chiches partout sur ton pantalon ? »

« C'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas. »

L'absurdité de la blonde et ses mains tremblantes finirent de ramener Régina à la réalité qui secoua rapidement sa tête.

« Emma si tu continues je ne vais pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, alors s'il te plait arrête avec ce pauvre falafel. »

L'intéressée releva soudainement le menton, ne comprenant rien au comportement de sa voisine. Elle avait senti la pièce se charger d'une intensité plus forte que celle d'un soir d'été avant la foudre et voilà qu'à présent on lui proposait une étreinte. Vraiment sans queue ni tête. Devenait-elle totalement idiote ? Elle devait rater quelque chose. Peut-être que sa santé mentale la déconnectait beaucoup trop des gens et des émotions. Certainement qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'empathie pour lire les réactions humaines. Elle se remit à s'inquiéter de son état, sentant son pouls s'accélérer. Le sifflement familier des acouphènes qui arriva juste après, entama une chorégraphie qui vrillerait bientôt toutes ses perceptions jusqu'au point où elle aurait l'impression de danser avec sa propre mort. Son environnement devint flou tant en bruits qu'en images, des vertiges lui donnaient la sensation que ses yeux ne pourraient plus jamais retrouver de stabilité. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ils se recroquevillaient vers l'intérieur et tous les os se tordaient à leur suite. Son corps s'avalait lui même. Elle savait que la suite logique de ces symptômes était l'asphyxie et elle avait envie de pleurer à l'idée de traverser une nouvelle fois ce calvaire. Et puis elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit témoin de ça et encore moins Régina. Elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière doive la gérer, qu'elle se sente obligée de la prendre en charge et que leur relation, déjà asymétrique compte tenu de son état, devienne un vulgaire sauvetage encombrant dans la vie de la brune. Ça engloutirait pour sûr tous les fils si beaux et si ténus qu'elle les avait senties tisser la veille. Son envie de pleurer redoubla d'intensité, elle allait finir par se noyer dans ses propres larmes si aucune ne parvenait à sortir. Elle s'imaginait déjà : « cause de la mort ? », « elle s'est soudainement remplie d'eau salée, il n'y avait plus de place pour rien d'autre. »

« Emma ? Je vais te prendre contre moi d'accord ? Il faut que tu respires doucement. »

La concernée ne réagit pas et sentit seulement son corps basculer sur le flanc, contre un autre corps. C'était confortable, ça sentait bon. On l'emmenait dans des montagne de chair douce, la mort ne penserait jamais à venir la chercher à cet endroit, il y faisait bien trop chaud. Elle soupira, calant petit à petit sa respiration sur celle du corps qui l'enveloppait. Elle trouvait ça incroyable qu'un tel endroit existe. Des lèvres encore plus chaudes que le reste du corps se posèrent contre son front à plusieurs reprises, c'était brûlant. Une main serrait son bras, une autre caressait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de son corps qui ne voulait pas mourir. Les tempes, les cheveux, la nuque, les épaules, le plexus solaire, le ventre, les hanches. Comme si par le toucher cette main ramenait petit à petit des bouts d'Emma au temps présent.

Les lèvres de Régina passèrent du front, aux paupières, aux joues. Elle chuchota, « Emma... Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ? »

La blonde secoua négativement la tête. Ses poings était serrés et humides, elle tenta de les ouvrir doucement, étirant ses doigts pour les sortir de leur crispation. Plusieurs grandes inspirations plus tard elle dit, « Désolée. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa voisine.

« Ne t'excuse pas de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Emma haussa les épaules. « Je faisais des crises d'angoisses quand j'étais plus petite, quand on me baladait de familles d'accueil en foyers, mais elles avaient totalement disparu depuis un paquet de temps... Elles ont fait leur grand retour il y a quelques semaines. Je te dis pas à quel point j'ai la sensation de régresser en ce moment... »

« Je vois... » Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Est-ce que ma réaction a été le déclencheur ? »

Emma resta muette ce qui valait plus qu'une approbation.

Régina reprit « C'est compliqué la communication hein... Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« J'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait mal, ou de t'avoir énervée et que tu m'en veuilles de trop pour continuer à venir me voir. » lâcha Emma d'une traite.

La brune desserra légèrement son étreinte pour se redresser sur le canapé.

« Mal ? » Un petit rire lui échappa. « On y est pas du tout ! »

« Oui bah je sais pas moi, t'aurais vu ton regard aussi... Et puis j'ai pas maitrisé ma force, mes doigts picotaient après... »

« Tu ne m'as pas blessée et je ne suis pas énervée. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, « Quoi alors ? »

Régina tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en se raclant la gorge. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de situation. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Un immense bordel. Et en même temps elle avait très envie de se jeter dans ce chaos qu'elle voyait se profiler depuis la veille. Elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs malgré la gène qui s'immisçait dans ses pensées. Après tout, Emma ne voyait peut-être pas pas les choses de la même manière... Elle pouvait la rejeter, se sentir trahie... Bon, elle l'avait tout de même invoquée en se masturbant, s'il fallait un preuve solide de son désir, elle l'avait... Mais la blonde était dans un tel état de faiblesse. La maire avait la tentation de tout dire, tout ressentir, de sauter bêtement, sans filet, alors que deux jours auparavant ça ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Comme ça, avouer son désir à la mère de son fils, sans se soucier de rien. Très très idiot. Très très Charming. Très très tentant. Elle se demandait seulement si c'était le bon moment pour sa voisine, si elle était capable d'intégrer ce genre d'information au sortir d'une crise d'angoisse. Non, ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment. À quoi pensait-elle. Régina se résigna à être la personne mesurée qu'elle savait être en temps de crise. Elle se résigna à ne rien dire.

« Régina ? »

Cette dernière retourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, satisfaite d'avoir pris une décision.

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

Ces yeux verts. Si perçants sans même en avoir conscience. Régina savait bien qu'ils la mèneraient un jour à sa perte.

Et ces sourcils toujours froncés.

Ces joues roses,

Qui faisaient vibrer le vert des yeux dans tout le visage,

C'était beaucoup trop.

Et puis cet air inquiet, et cette moue sur cette bouche qu'elle avait envie de rassurer. Qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

Elle était bien belle sa décision.

Bien mesurée.

Totalement intenable.

Nulle et non avenue.

« Ça m'a excitée. »

« Oh. Attends. Quoi ?

Bien, bien mesurée. C'est ça. Régina se massa les tempes d'une main.

« S'il te plait, Emma, ne me demande pas de répéter ça. »

« Ok, mais. Quoi ? »

La maire lui lança un regard noir et la blonde se ratatina légèrement dans le canapé. Elle contempla le vide pendant plusieurs secondes tentant de sonder chacun des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre en les mettant en relation avec sa question initiale. Elle fut sortie de sa sidération par Régina qui se releva d'un bond, attrapant son manteau.

« Bien ! Il est temps que je retourne travailler moi, à plus tard ! »

Emma la regarda s'éloigner, hébétée. Il fallut que la brune disparaisse de son champs de vision, en passant le pas de la porte, pour qu'elle se remette en action.

« Attends ! »

La blonde sauta du canapé et courut après sa voisine. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin car cette dernière l'attendait à quelques pas de la porte.

« Eh bah Swan, il t'en faut du temps. » lança la brune d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré alors que son cerveau envoyait des signaux de panique dans tous les sens.

« Très drôle » répondit Emma en parcourant le dernier mètre qui les séparait. « Tu pensais vraiment partir comme ça ? » Elle leva un sourcil.

Régina se rapprocha un peu plus. « C'est à dire que je vais vraiment arriver en retard si ça continue. »

Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, arborant le même sourire malicieux. Emma fit glisser une main dans le cou de Régina, réfrénant le frisson qui tentait de la déborder au contact de la peau chaude de cette dernière. Son autre main saisit un pan de manteau qu'elle attira vers elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elles souriaient dans leur baiser, beaucoup trop heureuses de céder ensemble à cette folie. Leurs corps s'agrippaient et se serraient, comme prêt à tomber. Régina gémit en poussant son bassin contre celui de sa voisine avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Si le feu avait été doux il aurait été la langue d'Emma. Des bouffées de joie lui montait dans la gorge, elle avait pratiquement envie de rire tant c'était bon. Tout fourmillait. Absolument tout. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait caressé la veille. Emma soupira d'aise, baisant une dernière fois sa langue avant de coller leur front ensemble.

« Fiou... »

Régina laissa échapper un rire et vint recoller leurs lèvres.

« Il faut que je file... »

Emma poussa un gémissement de protestation en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. La brune ajouta « Je te vois ce soir si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Après qu'Henry soit couché, oui » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ok... je ne vais penser qu'à toi toute l'après-midi, il faut que tu le saches... »

« Je le sais déjà. » dit Régina en offrant un clin d'oeil à la blonde avant de l'attirer dans un dernier baiser. « À très vite. »

De longues minutes après le départ de la Maire, Emma se retrouva au milieu de son salon, allongée sur son lit toute habillée, des baisers fantômes lui mangeant les lèvres. Elle explosait silencieusement en regardant beaucoup plus loin que son plafond ; ses yeux transperçaient tout, faisant défiler et redéfiler les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle prenait le temps de se rappeler de tous les détails avec beaucoup de lenteur, toutes les images qu'elle avait pu enregistrer se redéployaient sous ses pupilles et toute la chaleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir flottait au dessus de son ventre. L'arrivée au point culminant, sa langue caressant celle de Régina, n'en était que meilleure. Son téléphone vibra et elle s'en saisit avec allégresse. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur.

De Régina 14h23 :

 _Je ne vais jamais réussir à travailler._


End file.
